Killed
by Demecia Reed
Summary: Jenny Alvarez is found dead in a ditch and nobody knows who killed her. Brittany is a wild child who loves to be on the run. She knows her mom hates her and that she will soon be off to boarding school in England. How fun is that? Will she be able to portray the girl of her dreams or will she fall in her mom's footsteps?


Killed (One Direction)

Chapter 1

Jenny's POV

His touch saved the world, but his kiss burned it to the ground. It was pretty bad how I died. Shot by the one I loved. Of course I'm watching over the detectives that are looking for the person. I think the detectives were once in a band that I loved named One Direction.

My name is Jenny Alvarez. I am 17 years old and I'm dead. Seems kind of creepy, Right? Well, anyways, when I was living I had the longest pretty hair with the prettiest brown eyes. I was really sweet. Nobody ever minded me to be around them. I had the longest relationship. I was loved by many. I was a popular girl. I just hope that the detectives find who killed me. I have no contact with the world anymore.

But why would somebody kill me?

Liam's POV

"Harry, did you find any clues?" I ask. This case is a pretty hard one. No one knows who shot Jenny Alvarez.

"No. She must have been shot elsewhere." Harry yells back. I have a concerned look on my face. This can only happen to somebody who everybody hated.

"There's no since of looking here. We should just turn in for the night and search tomorrow."

Zayn says.

"Go home. I'm going to stay a little bit. Just to collect a little bit more evidence." I say. They all walk away. They always want to give up.

There has to be something around here. A little bit of evidence. The murderer didn't seem to be that smart, or maybe he or she was. I never want to quit this. It keeps my mind off of my used to be singing career.

I used to be in One Direction, but we didn't make it. The guys I work with, they were in it, too. We had the most amazing fans, but we failed like all the other bands. We got into arguments over the stupidest things. I guess it started when Zayn was engaged to Perrie. I didn't like it that much along with Niall and Harry. They didn't get married though. She cheated on him really bad.

Now, I am a CSI agent. I really want to be the head chief. It's the best job and I love what I do.

My phone rings. It's my wife, Sophia.

"Hello." I say.

"Are you coming home soon?" Sophia asks.

"I should be home in a little bit. I just need tofinish up here." I say.

"Well, hurry up. Samuel is worrying about you." She says and hangs up. Samuel is my 2 year old son. He means the world to me. I love him. I'm expecting another child, too.

Niall's POV

As I am driving, I am thinking about how things could have been different. I could have still been singing and performing shows. That's all over. Why did everybody have to get mad at Zayn for wanting to get married?

I feel like Liam is being a hypocrite. He got married to Sophia and they were only dating for 2 months. Zayn wanted to get married to Perrie and they were dating 2 years. Complete difference. I don't really know why I sided with Liam. I guess it's just because he is nice and has a heart.

As I'm driving home, I see this girl sitting down on the side of the road. I pull over.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" I ask. She just looks at me. She looks like she has been beaten by somebody. "Are you hurt?"

She nods her head.

"Who did it to you? Who hurt you?" I ask. I carefully get out the car.

"My mom. She got mad at me for accusing her boyfriend for rape." She managed to say.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Brittany." She says. Brittany. That is a nice name.

"I am a detective. I can take you down to the police station. She can be arrested for abuse. How old are you?" I know this is a lot.

"16. You can't do that. She'll kill you too." Brittany says. Kill? Again?

"Who did she kill?" I asked. I am very confused right now.

"I've said too much. I must leave." She gets up and walks away. She has the fluffiest brown hair. I hope she finds somewhere to go. She shouldn't be outside. She looks back at me and waves. I wave back.

That was weird. Does her mom have a history of murder? Is her mom crazy? I hope she makes the smart decision and come down to the station, so we can help her out. I hate to see someone in a really bad situation.

I call Louis.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi. Can you look up something for me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "What is it?"

"I just saw this girl. She told me that her mom would kill me too if I turned her in."

"What is her name?" Louis asked with a concerned voice.

"Brittany. I never got her last name." Mistake on my end.

"How are we going to find her if we don't have a last name?" He yelled and hung up. I wasn't thinking when I was talking to her.

Chapter 2

Jenny's POV

*The Next Day*

It's another day and they still have not found out my killer. They just quit. They didn't necessarily quit. They just took the rest of the day off. I hate them for that. They should actually care about me dying. They shouldn't just quit. Liam didn't quit right away, but then he got a call and left. Did I miss something?

That moment of my death was horrible. First, I was just standing there minding my own business. Then, it got me. I felt something really sharp go through my heart. I don't know what it was, but I think I know who the culprit is. If only they will continue to work. Why can't my five babes find out that did this to me?

Harry's POV

This case is really killing me. I don't like this job that much. We barely get time off and I'd rather be doing something I could be lazy at. I'm not really that good at detective work. I would rather be singing or talking to ladies. Maybe I'll quit and go into baking. I worked at a bakery before. This just hurts my head.

"Harry, hurry up!" Liam yelled. Ugh. I hate this job. I hate my life and I hate Liam. All is fair in love and war.

"I would hurry up if this was something I actually wanted to do!" I yelled back. This always pisses him off.

I hear him run up the stairs.

"Do you think this is funny? I'm letting you live in my house with my kid and wife. You better treat me with respect or you will be on the streets!" Liam yells extremely loud.

"Okay. I won't do that anymore." I say. He walks away. "Loser!"

He hates me for doing that, but I know that he will never kick me out. He's too nice. But he's become a big bitch since we broke up the band. He's meaner. He's stricter, and he's having babies like crazy. He's on his second baby in two years. I think he is thinking about something. He won't tell us what it is because he thinks we will tell somebody what is going on. I think something happened in his family and he is too ashamed to tell us what happened. If I had to guess, somebody he cared about died. He went away for two years and he just came back.

"Harry, hurry up!" Liam yells again. I give a huge sigh.

"Coming, sweetie!" I laughed. I heard him chuckle. Good times when we can laugh like this without getting on each other's nerves. I run downstairs and he pats me on my back when I walk past.

"It's Sam's birthday in a couple of days. What are you planning on doing?" I ask when we get in the car.

"Ummm….she never told me anything." He said after a long moment of silence.

"Does she tell you anything?" I asked. I'm really curious. I barely hear them talk anymore.

He let out a sigh. "No. We barely talk to each other anymore. We don't have a connection anymore and it scares me. I thought we will never split up, but I guess we are getting a divorce soon."

Wow, I feel bad for him. He might have done all of this crap, but he doesn't deserve to be treated like this. He is too nice. I hope I never have to go through this with anybody.

"Sorry for being mean. I didn't know all of that was going on between you and Sophia. You guys seemed so perfect." I look out the window at the end of this statement. I see this girl who seems about sixteen sitting on the side of the street. "Liam, Stop!"

He stops abruptly. "What?" He sounds confused.

"There's a girl who looks like she needs help." I say. I get out of the car and head up to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"No." It sounded like she hasn't slept in days.

"What's your name?" I ask. I feel really bad. She is a pretty girl and she shouldn't be out here alone.

"Brittany." She responded.

"What's your last name?" I ask. She looked up at me like she was scared of something.

"I can't give that away. It's wrong for me to be here." She says. She starts to walk away, but I grab her arm.

"Tell me." I say in a demanding tone. "Sorry I don't mean to be rude, but that is a vital part of my investigation."

"My last name is Roades. Please don't hurt me." She says.

"We're not going to hurt you. We are just trying to help you not be on the street." I say, in a reassuring tone.

"What are you going to do to me?" I don't know the answer to that. It seems like she has it pretty bad at home.

"Do you want to come with us to the station?" She seems nervous or something. "We won't ask you any questions about why you are out here by yourself or anything like that." I added quickly.

She stands up and looks me in the eyes. I lead her to the car.

"Get in." I say. Liam starts up the car and we are headed to the station. I can't keep my eyes off of her. It's like there is some connection between us. I think she feels it too because she's looking at me intensely.

**Chapter 3**

Liam's POV

We arrive to the office and Brittany clings on to me. I don't say anything because I feel sorry about her state and who knows how her state of mind is. I don't take notice of her. Even though Sophia and I are getting a divorce, we are still together right now. Plus, Brittany is too young for me. I don't think I can ever fall for her. Ever.

As we walk in, I can hear guys whistling at Brittany and I clench my jaw. I pull her closer to me. I see Selena Gomez. She works here also. Turns out her career did the same thing as ours.

"Can you get her something different to wear? Those guys over there are getting a bit rowdy." I say.

"Sure thang." She says to me. "Follow me." She turns to Brittany. I let go of her and she follows Selena.

I go to my office and look at all the evidence I got at the crime scene yesterday. There's an old shoe, some clothes, and the murder weapon. Who would leave the murder weapon lying around? I need to send this to the lab to get fingerprints. Louis works there. This should be great.

"Louis, I need you to run some tests on this gun I found at the crime scene." I yell down the hallway. He comes out of the lab.

"Okay. Walk your little ass down the hallway and bring it to me." Louis sasses back.

"Watch your language." I say. I walk down the hallway and hand him the gun. I thump him in the back of his head.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asks.

"For sassing me. Now get to work." I leave him to do his job. I'm going to talk to Sanders about this case. I'm going to try to see if he will let me get a warrant to go to her house. I want to see what is inside her house and any clues.

"Sander, can I talk to you for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure. Sit down." He said. I sit down in front of his desk. "What's worrying your little mind?"

"I've been thinking that we should go to her house and make sure everything is okay there. We can get a warrant. It will only take a couple of hours. We can be in then out." I explain.

He doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes. I'm getting worried.

"You know there is a risk involved in this, right?" He asked after a long pause.

"Yeah, I do, sir. And I am willing to take that risk." I said. I am praying that he will take my idea.

"I can't let you do that. It's too risky and I don't want our team getting blamed for anything. If her parents wanted us to do it, then we can. We only can do what we are allowed." Sanders said. I slouched down and walked out of his office. The wind hit me hard when he said that.

"Liam, do you want to go eat?" Niall asked.

"I don't feel like doing anything right now." I responded. I walk right past Niall and I guess he reads my pain.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I got turned down by Sanders. I was sure he would let me." I admitted. I feel stupid for admitting this to Niall. I know he probably hates me now because I was the reason for the breakup of the band. I feel bad. I shouldn't bring my problems on other people.

Niall's POV

When Liam tells me about his pain, I feel bad. I don't feel bad because he didn't get his way. I feel bad because he's been through a lot. He got Sophia pregnant, so he had to get married. I don't even think they are happy together anymore. They never make eye contact like they used to.

"Liam, let's do it. Let's go to her house. Sanders will never find out. He might be a tough guy, but he's tricking you. You are allowed to go to the house." I said. Liam looks up at me.

"Really?" He asked.

I nod my head. "I studied this, and I know you can. You don't need the parents' approval. Sanders just don't want you to take his job. He loves being the boss. Don't you see? He would love to see you fail."

"Thanks for making me feel better even when I put you guys through hell." Liam said.

"No problem. Now let's go find some clues to this crime." I said. We walk to the Mustang and Liam is driving.

As we are passing McDonald's, I get hungry. It keeps taunting me when we go even further down and find a lot of restaurants. I start sweating a lot and keep moaning.

"What's the matter?" Liam asked. No matter what he did in the past, he is always nice to people who doesn't deserve it.

"I'm hungry." I mutter. I look at Burger King. It looks so good.

"Oh, good. It sounded like something else." Liam says. "What do you think of Brittany?" As soon as he said the name, it hit me. He's talking about the girl I met the other day on the middle of the street.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"Because she is at the police station now. Harry and I brought her in today." Liam responds.

"Oh. She's cool, not my type." I say. I don't really think much of Brittany. She isn't my type. "Why?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know. Does she seem weird to you?" Liam asked. I think he likes her.

"No, Liam, she doesn't seem weird to me. What the fuck is your problem?" I yell.

"I kind of have a crush on her. She's pretty, you know. She kind of reminds me of Danielle." Liam says. Wait a minute. He just said Danielle.

"Is there something going on between you and Sophia?" I want a straight answer.

"We are getting a divorce." I ran out of breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Things just aren't working out. Things happen." Liam says. I thought he believed to stay with his kids no matter what happens.

"Well," He dragged out the ls. "I do, but she is not giving me a chance to explain the problems. It's complicated because of my new job and I barely get to see them. She's feeling a bit neglected, but I can't do anything about it because it was like that with the singing career, you know."

I started thinking about that for a while. When we were singing, Danielle and Liam broke up because they weren't seeing each other that much. Now, he is getting a divorce to Sophia because of his job. Does he ever win?

"I understand man. I don't know how it is, but I understand. You never get to see her and she never gets to see you. That's how it is in these jobs." I said.

We pull up to a big, brown brick house. It had a red Ferrari in the driveway. It looked a little bit creepy and the atmosphere felt like we weren't welcomed here. I looked over at Liam and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was.

"We shouldn't be here." I said. He nodded his head. I hope these people are nice to us.

"Um… I think we should go back." Liam says. I nod my head. We started back to the car, but a lady stopped us.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" The lady said. I turned around and saw a blond chick. She looked nice, but looks mean nothing.

"Are you Jenny Alvarez's mother?" Liam asked. The lady looked from me to Liam.

"No, I'm not, but I was her babysitter. It was a sad thing the day she died." She looked like she was almost in tears. "We were really good friends after I graduated high school."

"How old are you?" Liam asked.

"I am 23 years old." She looked a little bit worried now. "Why do you need my age?"

"We just want to know who she was surrounded by." I said. "Don't worry."

"Oh. In that case, she hung around guys that were 25 and 30 years old. I warned her about them, but of course she wouldn't listen." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Liam asked. She looks a bit concerned right now.

"Why? Are you going to try to use this against me somehow?" She is getting a bit defensive there.

"No. We aren't going to use it for anything. We just want to know." Liam reassured her.

"My name is Tracy Anderson. I'm from Southern California." She said. I wonder if this was a good idea or was it just a way to get into trouble.

Jenny's POV

I see Liam and Niall talking to Tracy. I wonder if she's giving good names. I don't want her to go to jail or anything. It's just crazy how this all happened. I mean one second I was walking and the next I was on the ground. I should have listened to Tracy, but me and my big mouth has to get in so much trouble.

**Chapter 4**

Liam's POV

We can actually use her as an asset to this case. I think it will go by much faster.

"Do you happen to know the names of the guys she hung out with?" I asked.

"The one that was 25 name is Sam Tucker and he lives next door. The other one name is Jake Nuci. He lives down the street. They don't seem like bad guys. They were really nice and were polite. But I'm not sure about that Luka Gutierrez. He seemed like the type to beat somebody down. I don't know where he lives or anything about him. I only know his name and his first impression." She sighed. "I just wish I knew more about him. He would be a prime suspect."

"Well, that is all that we need right now. If we have any more questions, we will contact you." I said. I shook her hand and walked away.

"I'm glad that I can help." She yelled after me. I hear Niall start to talk to her and ask her for her number.

"Niall, come on. We have to get back before he realizes I didn't listen to him." I yell. She writes down something and he comes running. He's smiling and laughing. "Do you like her?"

"Yes, she is beautiful." Niall said.

"Get in the car." I say. He gets in with an agitated look that makes me feel awkward.


End file.
